


vulnerability lessons

by kageh1ra



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Touch-Starved, i’m so fuckighn bad at summarizing and tags and stuff apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageh1ra/pseuds/kageh1ra
Summary: Amity helps Luz with her homework, Luz ends up helping Amity back.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	vulnerability lessons

The chilly evening breeze skimmed across Luz’s skin and tousled her hair.

Shivering, she raised a hand to press the doorbell of the Blight Manor. The building was huge, Luz gulped as it seemed to stretch and tower over her. Everything was seemingly silent before Luz recognized Emira’s voice through a quick “I’ll get it!” And the sound of footsteps clambering to the door followed by a blunt crash and the door swinging open to a very unimpressed looking amity. 

She sighed and pushed her hair back, “Hey, Luz.” Luz offered a charismatic smile “Hello!” 

Amity stepped aside whilst pulling the door further open so Luz could join her. Curiously, Luz peered around inside the house and was surprised to see a contrast between the colours from outside, it was predominantly warm hues. Although strangely enough, it was mildly cold inside and smelled like an old basement. 

Amity didn’t seem to want to dawdle around her siblings for too long as she quickly grabbed a startled Luz by the wrist to start dragging her up the stairs before she could exchange conversation with the twins past an awkward wave, preceded by them shooting smug looks at Amity. It was a little too fast-paced for Luz to unpack. 

They were going to spend a few hours together for homework purposes. Amity had seemed to jump on the idea when Luz had explained she might be in need of a little help with the abomination track. Amity suggested she could tutor at her house, because her parents were on a business trip for the weekend, a rare occurrence.

Amity’s room was a lot less off-putting than the rest of the house. It felt much more lived in. Luz sat down on her bed and spread out her books, papers and binders. “Sorry about Edric and Emira... they seem to find it difficult to stay out of my business...” she trailed off and sheepishly laughed, reaching to rub at the back of her neck.

“Aha, I don’t mind,” Luz tilted her head and smiled. “Your house seems.... nice?” She awkwardly provided. Amity only rolled her eyes “Sure. So what were you having problems with?” 

“Well the confusion started at lesson 3.4 we did a couple weeks ago...” 

After about an hour of reviewing material and going over Luz’s homework, mixed in with admittedly too much unrelated side tracked banter, Luz felt like she knew where she had been getting mixed up. “I see... I feel like i’m understanding it a lot more..” She glanced up to meet Amity’s eyes from where she sat next to her on the bed, “Thanks, Amity.” 

Amity brushed her hair behind her ears and her eyes darted down again “I-It’s really no problem.. I’ve been working very hard at this for a long time now.. it comes easily to me, I like helping you” Her cheeks tinted pink towards the end. 

“Hah! I guess so... Say, Amity, don’t you get tired of focusing on nothing besides grades and the Emperor’s Coven?” Luz fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. The smile was instantly wiped off of Amity’s face. “I- No... this is what I need to be doing. For my parents. For the Blight family name... I’ve worked for this my whole life...” It was like she was mindlessly repeating a mantra, her eyes went dark and she turned to face away from Luz. The room felt a lot quieter very quickly. 

“But is that what you want? One hundred percent? I mean, if it is, by all means, but, you’ve always seemed completely focused on school and little else...?” Luz questioned. It was obvious she was prodding at a wound here but she was acting before her brain could catch up and think it through. 

Amity took a few agonizing seconds to respond in a monotone voice, “Luz.. no offence but I just don’t think you get it. I have had this written in stone for me my entire life. I-,” she let out a tired laugh “I feel like my parents make every decision for me. It’s all I’ve ever known. Blights are strong, Blights are powerful, Blights-“ her voice was breaking “Blights don’t... show weakness.. we don’t waste our time...” She spoke it and it seemed that she could’ve been reflecting on their current situation. Was Amity really so torn up about this? 

Luz tentatively placed a hand on top of Amity’s. “Hey....” she softly said before sliding her hand up to Amity’s shoulder, grazing up the side of her arm and gesturing her to turn around and face Luz, which with some reluctance, she did. 

Amity’s eyes were glossy and half-dried tears sat slid down her red cheeks. Her breathing came out ragged and she moved her hands so they were balled in fists on her lap. She turned her head to the side and scrunched her eyes shut “I’m sorry Luz, I really don’t-“ she was cut off by Luz tightly wrapping her in an embrace. Luz tightened her arms around Amity’s shoulders. She had never been in this kind of situation before, or felt like she was any good at verbal consolation in the first place, but a hug just felt like the appropriate move to make. She hoped. 

Her action was rewarded with a sharp sigh from Amity and shaking arms returning the embrace wrapping back around her. Amity began to lightly sob into her shoulder, muffled apologies littered throughout. Luz nervously brought her hand up to cradle the back of Amity’s head after carefully pulling her ponytail out, letting her hair tumble down and running her fingers through it.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was probably only 20 minutes. At some point Amity’s sobs had faded out and they sat in a wordless embrace. “I’m.. really bad at feelings...” Amity finally said to break the silence. Luz pulled out of the hug to face Amity, continuing to let her hands rest lightly on Amity’s shoulders. 

Luz chuckled, “That’s okay, aren’t we all?” Amity met her eyes and her spirits seemed to be lifted, somewhat. Luz had never seen Amity like this before... she looked so... vulnerable.. her hair down, her eyes tired. Like her guard had been let down. Luz felt her cheeks heat up at the sight and the intimacy of it all. 

“Amity... I know this is kind of hard for you to just, accept, but you can go on to bigger things. They might.. control you now, but they can’t forever... I know I would want to see you do what makes you happy” Luz earnestly chimed. “You deserve nice things” she added. Amity blushed red all over. “Thank you.. Luz... I’ve never talked about this with anyone before.. it’s not going to be easy but... maybe I could try to cut myself some slack. A little?” She tilted her head. “That’s a start” Luz broke out into a relieved grin. 

“Next time we hang out we can do it at the Owl House!” Luz chirped and grabbed Amity’s hand. Amity shone with affection.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello i’m very super inexperinced with writing so im sorry if this is flawed ahah i’ve wanted to write something for this ship for weeks... i have school tomorrow nd i’m totally freaking out so i thought it’d cheer me up (｡´∀｀)ﾉ i love the owl house so much


End file.
